one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Naruto Uzumaki vs Strider Hiryu
Naruto Uzumaki vs Strider Hiryu is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 18th episode of his Season Four. Featuring Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto against Strider Hiryu from Strider Description The battle of two legendary ninjas from eponymous series' shall duke it out for glory. Which of their abilities shall overcome the other's in a battle of pure skill. Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Egypt Day-Time The setting was dry and bleak beyond belief, nobody would understand how anybody in the whole world could be able to live in a place like this, or at least in some minds. In others taking a self guided tour through Egypt is no problem compared to the things you had faced, and that was running through one ninja’s mind. He was darting straight through Egypt without a care in the world, with many defeated Egyptian Soldiers littering where he had travelled, this was no ordinary ninja, this was the Boy of Miracles with the tailed beast Kurama sealed inside him, whose name was Naruto Uzumaki. Everything seemed exactly like he would have hoped- BOOM! A miniature explosion was heard off in the distance of Egypt, which quickly caught Naruto’s attention, as he scurried forward to find the cause for said explosion. What ended up catching his attention was something Naruto had no idea how it made sense. It was, a robotic hawk? “''I don’t understand what’s going on, but I’ll just pretend I do.“ Naruto thought, as he continued strolling through the deserted region of Egypt, until a leaping shadow was seen off in the distance. “No place for amateurs.” The shadow muttered, as it leapt up in front of Naruto, revealing itself to be the Special A-Class of Strider, named '''Strider Hiryu.' “I am no amateur!” Naruto retorted, as he got increasingly irritated by the new figure, after all he was just gonna have plans to be a leisure instance in Egypt, but he knew he was gonna fight him any time now. Strider took back his Robotic Hawk, which was one of his Option Cs as he nicknamed it, before taking out his iconic blade, the Falchion Light Sword Cypher. This is a battle to explode! BEGIN! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKmlDX92IeQ) Naruto went first this time around, “Hidden Leaf Village’s Defender, Naruto Uzumaki!” He exclaimed, before darting towards his foe Strider, who tilted back as he swung his leg at his face. Strider grappled Naruto’s leg as the attempted kick ended up failing, as he kneed him straight in the gut. Naruto fell backward on the ground, skidding against it as he went, and quickly pulled himself up off of the ground, dusting the sandy dust off of himself before making another attack, this time at Strider’s stomach. Naruto made a direct drop kick at Strider’s chest, causing him to nearly lose his balance and fall straight on his face, but he managed to keep himself oriented enough to prevent that from happening. Strider made a dash towards Naruto afterwards, going as quickly as he could, it seemed as if he was just a gigantic blur traveling across the ground. “''He’s swift..” Naruto thought, as he darted forward towards him as well, as they both blurred towards each other. Strider drew his Cypher, as he repeatedly flung his primary weapon around, trying to make contact with Naruto in order to slash him, but he continued to move himself out of the way, before jabbing him straight in the gut. Naruto opened his eyes as he saw Strider getting flung meters away from himself, as he put his hands in his signature position, as he began to use the move he was famous for. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Several direct copies of Naruto appeared in a flash, as he used the Shadow Clone Technique, with each of their chakra’s evenly distributed amongst each other. Each of the clones ended up making a charge towards their primary foe Strider, as he noticed what was going on, as this was no illusion. Strider bolted it away from the direct clones’ line of sight, before appearing right behind one of them, as he drew back his Cypher before swinging downward at the blissfully unaware Naruto shadow clone. 'SHING!' The Naruto clone dissipated in a puff of smoke, as each of the Naruto shadow clones turned towards Strider, who bolted it through the smoke in an attempt to slash through another, one of the Naruto shadow clones however managed to be precise enough to throw a left hook at Strider’s right cheek while he was sprinting forward, causing him to nearly trip. But Strider made sure to keep his footing as more Naruto shadow clones made their way towards him, Strider spat in response to this as he twirled his Cypher around rapidly. Right up until Strider tossed his Cypher right towards the Naruto clones in a boomerang motion. The two Naruto clones that were targeted tried to grab the Cypher by the handle while it was traveling through the air, but they were ultimately too slow. 'SHING!' The Cypher cut straight through them, as the legendary blade came soaring through the air back towards Strider, who grabbed it from the air by the hilt. Strider crossed his arms as he was starting to get a little cocky, until he turned to his right to see that the actual Naruto was charging straight towards him. A blue colored spinning chakra sphere was formed, as it ended up self sustaining itself on Naruto’s right hand, as he drew it back, Strider had no idea what to think of this until Naruto flung his right palm along with the sustained sphere of chakra aimed towards Strider’s face “RASENGAN!” Naruto grated the chakra sphere against Strider, causing him to nearly lose his balance, but he seemed that all was well, but the Rasengan had not dissipated yet, that was until- 'BOOM!' The chakra sphere known as the Rasengan made a miniature explosion right in Strider’s face, causing him to get launched off of his feet and up against the sand, which Strider shook off of himself before leaping back up to his feet. “You know, you’re not so bad at this, I’ll admit.” Naruto complimented, but he clearly had something up his sleeve. “You cannot make me fall for this.” Strider retorted, as he dashed back towards Naruto, making a swing towards him from above, Naruto rolled himself out of the way as he kicked him in the groin in order to briefly stun him. “But we’ll see how much of an ‘amateur’ I am with this!” Naruto boasted, as he began mixing his chakra with none other than the sealed beast inside him, Nine-Tails, otherwise known as Kurama. Strider was confused by this, and as a result he took a step back in order to process what he was seeing. Now it looked as if Naruto and Kurama’s appearances were thrown together in a blender, but no, it was actually the Demon Fox Cloak shrouding the chakra around him in the form of what Kurama looked, as it was being used for protection, as Naruto smirked. Naruto had brought out his Jinchūriki form, starting out with Version 1. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MX4fhaTNsg) Naruto scurried towards Strider in a blinding red flash, as he rapidly clawed at him, much more feral than his base form. Strider grabbed Naruto by the neck fiercely, as he tossed him along the sand before sliding across the ground, bashing straight into him while he was down. Strider made another sliding kick towards Naruto as he struggled to get up, but out of the blue he instead ended up making a swift somersault back flip in the opposite direction, but this just gave Naruto more of a chance to rip him to shreds. Naruto leapt forward, as another sphere of chakra energy found itself formed back onto Naruto’s hand, this time Strider knew what was gonna happen as he dashed backwards to try and avoid the Rasengan. “RENKAITEN RASENGAN!” Naruto shrieked, which caught Strider off guard for a moment, as this was not the Rasengan he had remembered. The sphere formed by chakra broke apart into a multitude of blades that were trying to slice straight through Strider’s chest, but he quickly defended himself with nothing but the Cypher, as he swung it wildly at the chakra blades heading his way. 'SHING SHING SHING SHIIING!!' Each of the chakra blades were disbanded due to the rapid swinging of the Cypher, which afterwards Strider equipped himself with the metallic silver structured Glider, as he slowly descended towards Naruto, before he was close enough to the ground that it was safe to toss the Glider aside, as he fell down to the ground on his feet. Strider dashed back up to Naruto at quick speeds, as he ended up powering up his Cypher to extend his range (No I am not making this stuff up, you are reading this right >.>) as he tried stabbing Naruto with the Cypher Powered Up. Naruto snatched the Cypher Powered Up as Strider swung it forward, preventing himself from getting his chest impaled on the spot, as he put his hands in another Jutsu position, “Shunshin no Jutsu!” Naruto exclaimed, as he bursted himself forward in a flash towards Strider, as he did not have any time to react to this as he was launched backwards against the sandy ground beneath their feet. Strider pulled off the back somersault flip for the second time, this time in order to get to his feet fast enough while his foe Naruto was still right on his trail, Strider noticed a small temple right beside him, and as such he equipped himself with the Climb Sickle strapped to his back. Strider made a leap at the outside of the temple, as the Climb Sickle latched onto it’s walls, which Naruto noticed, and he surrounded the palm of his right hand with wind chakra, along with the trademark blue chakra sphere, as he used it for even greater range. “RASENSHURIKEN!” Naruto shouted, as he threw the projectile as if it were to be a disk, as it nearly cut Strider right in half, but he managed to climb up the wall fast enough to prevent that from happening. Naruto smirked, “You might be able to withstand that, but what about, this?” Naruto asked in a cocky like manner, before he ended up transforming himself to a completely new form, with irides resembling that of a toad with orange pigmentation around his eyes. Naruto was resorting to his Sage Mode to bring him all the way. Strider unhooked his Climb Sickle from the wall of the temple beside him, as he bounced himself off of the walls and towards Sage Mode Naruto, as he tried swinging his Cypher down at where his brain would be, but Naruto summoned a shadow clone behind Strider, as both of them formed a sphere of chakra in the palms of their right hands. “RASENGAN!” They both shrieked 'BOOM!!' Strider was grazed by both of the Rasengan attacks, as they had both struck him at the exact same time, and as such he got himself thrown up in the air as the shadow clone dissipated, and Naruto glared at him now confident of his victory. Strider looked down as he began to plummet quickly down into the Earth’s surface, but this time Naruto was gonna break his fall, as he jumped up into the air, and pounded him against the temple, forming a small crater into it. Naruto went back into his Shadow Clone Jutsu stance, summoning a bunch of other shadow clones, as each of them formed a Rasengan in the palms of their right hands. But that was not enough, as they used the natural energy to turn the Rasengan into gigantic proportions, making it much more damaging than the average attack. “RASENGAN!” Each Naruto shadow clone exclaimed, as they charged down Strider and struck him all at once. 'BOOOOM!!' The entire castle was engulfed in a massive explosion, as the surrounding sand was literally blown away from the sight, as they were carried off in the burst of wind created. Strider crashed down into the sand once more, as the shadow clones went away with a ''POOF! “Now this time, I might as well go all the way!” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D86itLlFeTs) Naruto found himself engulfed in Kurama’s chakra yet again, but this time it was the unrestricted form, and it looked completely different. This was the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, referred to as Kurama Mode, which Naruto was gonna be taking advantage of for sure. “You can’t scare me with that.” Strider boasted, as he swung his Cypher towards Naruto while he was standing still, but he found that he sped away fast enough to have the swing completely miss, Strider tried swinging over and over, but each time he would just get the same results, no matter how hard he tried. Strider instead decided to drew the miniature blade compared to his Cypher, his Kunai, but instead of wielding it like a normal ninja would, he tossed it directly at Naruto’s forehead like a throwing knife. But Naruto just closed his eyes, and swept his arm forward to shatter the Kunai into nothing but little shards. Strider was both amazed and slightly on edge from the way that Naruto just took out his Kunai projectile, but he did not have much time to ponder, as Naruto was now blazing towards him. Strider shook the thoughts off, as he got out his trusty Gauntlet, which quickly began to discharge plasma all around, causing Naruto to skid forward in an attempt to stop moving for a moment. Naruto once again resorted to his trusty palm of his right hand, as he created a massive chakra orb. Naruto and Strider both stared down each other, as they charged forward at the exact same time, with Strider having his Gauntlet littered with plasma ready for action. “RASENGAN!” Naruto exclaimed, as he swung his massive chakra orb towards Strider, as he swung his left fist equipped with his gauntlet forward, and they both entered a power struggle with each other. Sparks of plasma and chakra surrounded the two as they struggled with each other to get the upper hand, but Strider soon realized that this Rasengan was like the one with all of the Shadow Clones, it was massively more destructive than the first, as the Gauntlet ended up getting launched from his hand and himself getting impacted by the gigantic chakra orb. Strider flew back in both shock and anger, as he just wanted to get the fight over with at this rate, but how? It was just then that Strider had sparked an idea, as he decided to evolve his Cypher into one of it’s forms, as within an instant Strider used plasma energy to infuse Cypher with heat, causing it to combust into flames. Strider made a break towards Naruto, with this now evolved Cypher, but he was perfectly still as doom came upon him. Strider without second thoughts of this, swung the Explosive Cypher forward in a stabbing motion SHKK! Naruto found himself stabbed directly in the stomach by the Explosive Cypher, as the flames began engulfing him while Strider ejected the blade from his chest. Blood dripped down from his gaping wound, as he dropped down to his knees, but much to Strider’s shock, he was not gonna stay that way for long, as the wound healed on it’s own. “What is this!?” Strider questioned, as Naruto leapt back up to his feet quickly, “It is called, tasting defeat!” Naruto boasted, as he empowered wind chakra into yet another Rasengan, but like before it shifted into hundreds of blades that were targeted at the individual cells of Strider. SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHI-'' Strider had managed to upgrade his Cypher just in time, due to the hundreds of blades created from the fake Rasengan were just about to slice all of his cells apart, as his Cypher had now become the Reflect Cypher. Strider swung both wildly and violently at many of the blades that were heading his path, reflecting those that were struck by the Reflect Cypher to flip their paths horizontally, and instead get launched towards Naruto, as the name suggested of course. But there were still a few blades that managed to impact Strider regardless. Strider was now bleeding in many different regions of his body, as he dropped from the air to the ground, as he pulled out each of the blades stuck to him, as Naruto noticed more than a hundred blades heading his way, and he knew he had to do something quick. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qmf1l5z8kIQ) And that something he had just done, he had evolved into yet another one of his forms, and this was most likely the last one he was gonna take. Strider saw that, now he was in his Six Paths Sage Mode, as he began to fly up into the air unaided, glaring down at Strider. “RASENKYŪGAN!” Naruto exclaimed, as he got out the palm of his right hand once again, a massive chakra orb was formed, but instead of running up to the blades he instead just tossed the orb directly towards them, as if it were to be a simple football, and he spawned chakra arms to keep the blades stationary. Each and every blade was completely disintegrated by the mighty Rasenkyūgan, which Strider soon realized that he had to bring out the Options. “Time to end this!” Strider exclaimed, as he sent out Robotic Tigers, Panthers and Hawks all targeted at Naruto. Naruto smirked, as he began forming one of his most deadly attacks that he had at his disposal, and he used the assistance from the sealed beast Kurama to form a miniature Tailed Beast Ball in the form of a Shuriken. “TAILED BEAST BALL RASENSHURIKEN!” Outcome #1= Naruto hurled this enormous Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, as it spiraled throughout the air as it rumbled towards the robotic animals, who were completely clueless of their impending doom. The Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken literally bursted straight through the robotic animals, making them combust into a mess of metal scraps, as Strider widened his eyes at Naruto’s attack, before it made contact with him as well, causing him to get lodged straight into the ground. He could only helplessly watch, as he saw Naruto leap up into the air, as he formed many shadow clones around himself, where each of them summoned their own Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshurikens, with each one having a different beast than the last. “Here I come!” Kurama exclaimed “Woooh!” Gyūki shouted “Understood!” Chōmel yelled “You got it!” Saiken agreed “Alright!” Son Gokū cheered “Yeah!” Isobu exclaimed “Yes!” Matatabi shrieked “Hmph!” Shukaku jeered “'''SUPER TAILED BEAST RASENSHURIKEN!!” A massive Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken was launched towards Strider, as all he could do was watch as he remained stuck in the sandy ground, as once he crashed through it a crater was formed, and while Strider tried to escape, he got struck by the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken '''''BOOOOOOM!! The entirety of Egypt was turned to ruins by the dreaded attack, as Strider was nowhere to be seen in sight, as Naruto’s shadow clones instantly dissipated and Naruto himself was shifted back to his base form. He turned to where Strider was, and bowed in respect. “That was a good fight, I’ll say.” Naruto complimented, as he walked off into the distance, to wherever his next adventure would take place. K.O! This melee’s winner is.. Naruto Uzumaki! |-| Outcome #2= The Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken was heading towards Strider insanely quickly, as he had no time to prepare for such an attack to head his way, and as such he decided it was best to go for drastic measures. SHIIIING!! Strider swung his Cypher, as he took on the Reflect Cypher form for a second time, as it managed to launch the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken back at Naruto, but at the same speeds as earlier. “''Oh crap..” Naruto thought, as the Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken made contact with him. 'BOOM!!' The Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken immediately exploded, which caused Naruto to get launched up in the air, as Strider chased after him, tossing miniature bombs at him one by one. All of them exploded in his face, causing him to get launched all the way back down to the sandy ground below. “Urgh..” Naruto muttered, as he tried to push himself back to his feet, but he saw that Strider was now engulfed in white colored plasma, as Strider was now in Charge Mode. Strider rapidly swung the Cypher, as his view was in slow motion, and it caused Naruto to get launched back further and further away from the scene that they were in. Strider boosted his offense as well, as he began releasing plasma waves with each rapid and violent swing he made with the Cypher, Naruto quickly sped away from the plasma waves, but he turned around to see that they were all following him as he went. Naruto’s eyes widened at the sight of this, as he got ambushed by all of the plasma waves. Strider darted back towards Naruto once more, “Time to end this, RAGNAROK!” Strider shouted, as he unleashed concentrated plasma on the Cypher, as he performed a downward thrust while Naruto was down on the ground, causing him to get launched several meters underground by the attack. Strider landed back on the ground safely, as he awaited his next foe. '''K.O!' This melee’s winner is.. Strider Hiryu! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music